


One more time

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4301121">"Rewind, erase, rewrite"</a> , told from Reed's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

 

_The sweetest moments_  
_That I ever had_  
 _The most magic memories_  
 _That I recall_  
 _[...]_  
 _When I met you_  
 _When I met you_  
 _'you had to be there'_

  
MACO's onboard 'Enterprise'? Thank you Lord. Captain keeps telling me that this won't be for long, that 'Enterprise' isn't a warship, but i'll make everything for them to stay here. I'm sure that my own team is ready for almost anything, but MACOs could be very appreciated addition. Say whatever you like, captain. I'll keep them. Since i'm the one who is somehow related to military, it's my place to decide.   
***  
"Effective. Inventive. Deadly." Spare me your flattering, Major, these were just klingons. You're quite nice guy yourself but i will not surrender easily to your charm. Or admit that i really appreciate what you're telling me. No way, Major. Buy the way, what's your first name? I think i should call you by your name since you're spending time with me here, in the Armory. And... this is strange, but why i had the feeling of knowing you from somewhere?   
***  
Now i must admit this. I'm falling for you, Matthew. Inevitably. It scares me, but i won't fight it. The one thing i want to know, is it mutual or is it just me. I like you, yes. I like you skills, your wit, your smile. We are a good team, but i want more. For myself, only.   
***

 

_And the sun went in_   
_And the night was hell_   
_When you left me_   
_When you left me_   
_'you had to be there'_

  
Daniels' tricks, again. Now i know though, how and why exactly i know you. Future-past, it happened once. I wonder if you know this yourself. And i know... that you yourself have - or had feelings for me. How could i be that blind? Second chance given by i-do-not-know-what-powers shouldn't be wasted in vain.  
***  
You said yes when i asked you. You asked me to ...join you in the evening after the shift. I got the feeling you know more than me. Maybe there's hope for me after all. By some reason we've got this chance. Should i care for timeline, for our past? I think i shouldnt. World without war with you around is more important to me. Call me selfish, i don't care for the first time in my life.

 

_I don't know your face_  
I _don't know your name_  
 _'til we meet again....._  
 _Hope we meet again_  
 _'you have to be there'_

  
It is dark in your cabin. Pale light of the moon of some planet 'Enterprise' orbiting doesn't count. I cannot hold my tears any longer. "I do remember you", you said. And i answer "Me too." 'Cos i really do now. You're standing so close to me, i feel your warmth, i know you're here. You're alive. "You were dead. Now you're not." You nod in answer and there are tears in your eyes too. "I'm glad you are here." This is true. You hug me. "No more of that talk. That's an order, lieutenant." And time stops - for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used is 'You had to be there' by Roger Taylor


End file.
